Ambulatory medical devices can be wearable or implantable. Implantable medical devices (IMDs) include, among other things, cardiac function management (CFM) devices such as implantable pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), cardiac resynchronization therapy devices (CRTs), and devices that include a combination of such capabilities. The devices can be used to treat patients or subjects using electrical or other therapy, or to aid a physician or caregiver in patient diagnosis through internal monitoring of a patient's condition. The devices may include one or more electrodes in communication with one or more sense amplifiers to monitor electrical heart activity within a patient, and often include one or more sensors to monitor one or more other internal patient parameters. Other examples of IMDs include implantable diagnostic devices, implantable drug delivery systems, or implantable devices with neural or neuro-stimulation capability. CFM devices typically use pacing output circuits dedicated to provide output voltage pulses, while neural stimulation devices typically use output circuits dedicated to provide constant current or constant current pulses.